Ikki Takeda/Techniques
'Techniques:' *[http://kenichi.wikia.com/wiki/Left_Straight: Left Straight:] Takeda's favorite technique. It is a strong and fast left hand punch that is invisible to any normal fighter's eyes. As it is also James Shiba's favorite move, the version of his is so powerful that it creates a powerful jet blast of air just from the force of it. As James Shiba declares, Takeda's version is 56,700,000 years too early to match his (likely a large exageration). *'Illusionary Left': Takeda launches a Left Straight combined with a twist. *'Ultra Bolo Punch:' A punch where the arm comes from the back as you make a full turn. *'Super Tornado Uppercut: '''A powerful uppercut to the opponent that has the same amount of speed as the Illusionary Left. *'Double Super Swirling Uppercuts: Takeda attacks his opponent with two powerful uppercuts at an impressive speed. *Giant Cat Eye Frog Punch:'' ''A technique taught to Takeda by his Master Shiba. Named after one of Shiba's pets, he combines the usage of his entire body strength into his legs by doing a frog leap with the instantaneous twist of both arms, greatly amplying his attack power. *Illusionary Left Rush: Takeda launches a barrage of Ilusionary Left attacks to the opponent. *Shotgun Liver Blow: Using the essence of his Illusionary Left technique, he unleashes a flurry of rapid strikes on the opponents liver. *Auto Rhythm: Takeda's version of Mubyoshi. Unlike Kenichi's punch where it integrates the basic fundamental movements of Karate, Chinese Kempo, Jujutsu, and Muay Thai, Takeda uses the upper body and the skillful use of his back muscles. This enables him to use it in rapid succession from a still stance. Its attack however is few levels weaker than Mubyoshi. *All Range Punch: Takeda combines fast footwork and his swift punches to trap and attack the opponent from multiple angles and distances. *Meteor Straight: An underground boxing move used to counter a throw. Takeda launches a powerful punch at the back of the throwers head, made stronger by using the force of the throw to put his entire weight into the blow. While an illegitimate move in offical boxing know as Rabbit's Punch, it is very effective against other Martial Artists who's focused on throwing techniques such as found in Jujutsu. *Ryuusei Seikuken: Takeda can also perform the first level of the extreme Sei technique, Ryuusui Seikuken. It is shallower and more inconsistent than Kenichi's due to his inexperience of using it. *Hair's Breadth Cross Counter: Using the principle of Ryuusei Seikuken, he dodges all attacks by mere millimeters and counters with a left straight. Very effective against weapon users since they completely leave the defending state when aiming for the kill. *Double Third Rank Pro: A fast set of jabs with the left hand towards the enemy that delivers powerful blows all over the body. *Niren Sandan Blow (Double Consecutive 3 Parts Blow): Takeda jabs foward with several fast jabs to the opponent and strikes foward and at turns to confuse the opponent. *Bolo Rabbit Punch: Takeda strikes his opponent in the back of their head with a regular Bolo Punch in a way to escape a headlock. *Warp Punch:' A move Takeda came up with in his second fight with Lugh that involves closing the distance with his opponent and releases the Ki at the tip of the punch to confuse your opponent that senses Ki very well and comes back to deliver a powerful blow to there body. For now, it seems Takeda has only called this punch Warp Punch as a temporary name. *'Illusionary Left Straight: A more powerful version of the Left Straight, Takeda strikes his opponent in the face with a punch that is just as fast as a Illusionary left, but with even more power to the punch then either of the two inherint techniques used to make this one technique. This move was seen during his second fight with Lugh. *Dog Fight Blow: A series of jabs aimed at opponents from below. *Clinch: A grappling technique used in boxing. Takeda steps in closer into the opponent and performs a clinch to stop the opponent from attacking. Takeda mentions that he normally never uses a technique like this in an actual fight, and only used this one technique because it was turned into a special technique by his master James Shiba. *Pressing Liver Blow: '''Takeda takes both of his fists and slams them into the sides of his opponent.